deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadliest Competition 1
The Deadliest Competition is based off of the Deadliest Fiction of which you the users have decided who participates. The competition will be divided into brackets consisting of a head to head face off between two fictional characters. Each bracket will bet posted for a minimum of two days, and may be left open longer so that more people may vote. Characters in our competition even though they may respawn in their media will not be allowed to respawn. Pacman for instance, even though he does respawn in the game, our competition is based on the first knockout. First Stage Knockout Stage Quarter Finals SemiFinals Third Place Playoff Final Finished Rounds First Stage Round 1 The ability to teleport really helped Voldemort avoid Zed's attacks. Zed 12 votes, Vold 36 votes. Round 2 You knew from the Start that Bane would win, with his extensive knowledge of the force and no restraint (as jedi do) he could easily defeat Greivous's Droid body. Bane 18 votes, Grevious 24 votes. (although on the disscussion, Bane supporters made a better arguement as well as every single person on the star wars wiki that was asked said Bane would win, Our experts have spoken, even though it goes against the votes) Round 3 This fight was not decided by the admins having final say, but instead by you the user. The winner by 1 vote was Elite Hybrid. you had a feeling that this was going to be a good fight. only by the elite hybrid's sheer strength did he overcome his oponent..only just Round 4 Masterchief overwhelmingly won, surely due to the fact that not many people knew who Dante was. Captain Keyes said it himself "Spartans don't die, they go missing in action" and you just with his array of Alien technology, Human weaponry and Speed, Dante had a tough time getting through Round 5 Legolas won by a lot. Round 6 Little mac had only 4 votes, Ryu has 32. Round 7 Kratos won. Round 8 Tron won against Zak Gibbs with his arsenal of data destroying weapons, tron could easily defltect the paintballs with his ID disk, stop him in his tracks with his Static rod, and eventually wear him down in his Recognizer. Zak would eventually use his watch too much giving Tron the advantage 'Round 9' Marcus Fenix won. Round 10 Ironman won. Round 11 Predator destroyed Subject Delta. (60 votes - 14) Subject Delta would've been dangerous at close range but the Predator stayed at a distance and gunned him down. Round 12 Nathan Hale eliminated Jake Sully (43 votes - 24) Even though Jake Sully helped the Na'vi win, Nathan Hale, half Alien-half Human, defended the Human Race and killed Jake Sully easily. Round 13 Ezio Auditore da Firenze finished Rico Rodriguez (43 votes - 10) Even though Rico Rodriguez was the best covet spy in his world, Ezio knew what he was dealing with and finished Rico off. Round 14 Albert Wesker just destroyed the Juggerneaut (28 votes - 27) Round 15 Sgt. Tomas 'Sev' Sevchenko relived old times and slaughtered Col. Mael Radec (40 votes - 23) Round 16 Cpl. Adrian Shepard left Scout with nowhere to run. (31 votes - 18) Knockout Stage Round 1 Darth Bane defeated Voldemort (60 votes - 11) Round 2 Masterchief won against Marcus Fenix (73 votes - 33) Round 3 Nathan Hale destroyed Tomas 'Sev' Sevchenko (66 votes -15) Round 4 Legolas treated Ryu like target pratice. (73 votes - 22) Round 5 Elite Hybrid corrupted Tron (60 votes - 12) Round 6 Kratos defeated Alber Wesker (83 votes - 34) Round 7 Predator wrecked Ironman (79 votes - 78) Round 8 Ezio Auditore da Firenze assassinated Adrian Shepard (48 votes - 23) Quarter Finals Round 1 Kratos ripped Darth Bane in half. Round 2 Elite Hybrid used his Auger to leave the Predaotr with nowhere to hide (66 votes -42) Round 3 Nathan Hale defeated Master Chief (Master Chief won in poll 102 votes - 85, Hale won the discussion 2 admin votes - 1) Round 4 Ezio killed Legolas (69 votes - 28) SemiFinals Round 1 Nathan Hale put Kratos back into myth. (46 votes - 25) Round 2 Elite Hybrid won against Ezio (30 votes - 11) Third Place Playoff/Back for Blood Kratos won (37 votes - 27) Final Nathan Hale finished the Elite Hybrid off in style and has now become the Deadliest Warrior'. Unfinshed Rounds ... Possible characters Mario (Mario) a Scout (Team Fortress 2) a Zombie Hunter (from any zombie film) Razier (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) 'Ram' Cruz (Total Overdose) Adrian Shepard (Half Life) The Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters) Characters that will not be in the competition We at Deadliest Warrior wiki, reserve the right to remove characters from the competition based off our own strict standards which may include but is not be limited to #Characters that have absolutely no offensive capibility will be removed. #Characters that use any form of vulgar words to discribe them or any of their attacks will be removed. #Racist or Sexist characters will be removed. #Characters that we feel are "Joke" characters will be removed. #Characters that are Immortal or are Gods will be removed. #Characters that do not have crediable/well known media sources will be removed. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Pacman (Pacman) Magikarp (Pokemon) Greatfullded (Combat Arms MMO #1 User) Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) Bender (Futurama) Chuck Norris (Walker Texas Ranger known for) Billy Mays (Television Advertisements) Vince Offer (Television Advertisements) John Locke (Lost)